<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by NobleLioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069024">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLioness/pseuds/NobleLioness'>NobleLioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:19:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLioness/pseuds/NobleLioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith Brody needed more time. Sebastian Lund thought he had more time. Now she returns to the city and Sebastian isn't going to allow this opportunity to escape him. Takes place partly within S2 finale and into S3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Brody/Sebastian Lund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to lack of Meredith/Sebastian (Brodstation? Sebrody?) I decided to write my own. This will probably be short and will exist to only fill the gap of the ship I wanted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian knew himself better than anyone. He knew he was awkward, strange even, with a myriad of unproven and untested issues that he tended to glaze over with a quick 'nevermind' or change of subject. </p>
<p>He also knew he was good at his job, perhaps great. So when Meri left unexpectedly he did everything he could to concentrate on work and try to forget. </p>
<p>Everyone always thinks they have more time. Sebastian knew he had feelings for the agent but figured he had time to get to know her better, time for her to be available, time to become closer friends.</p>
<p>Time is funny that way. It speeds by in a blink when you think you have plenty or drags on when someone you care for is going one-on-one with a terrorist. Sebastian was a leg bouncer. He sat at his desk humming with energy and anxiety, hands fumbling uncharacteristically with a circuit board like an advanced stress ball. Finally dropping it in favor of tearing off his glasses to reveal worried wide blue-grey eyes. </p>
<p>It was a rush of action after that. He remembered Dr. Wade telling him the agent were heading back to HQ and that everyone was 'just fine'. But he didn't remember heading there himself, he didn't remember grabbing a first aid kit just in case, or watching the agents shuffle in until he saw Meri. Like analyzing evidence, Sebastian looked over Meri to figure out what Dr Wade's definition of 'just fine' really meant. </p>
<p>"Hey." Lame. Sebastian mentally kicked himself. </p>
<p>"Lifesaver." Meri said with a small grin, practically a grimace. Sebastian tried not to light up as Meredith approached him with the stun gun pen he gave her. She tried to hand it back but Sebastian waved her away.</p>
<p>"Keep it. You might need it again."</p>
<p>"I feel very James Bond." She responded, gently tucking the pen into her jacket pocket.</p>
<p>"Well, then call me Q." He shot back. Didn't take him long to notice the seemingly untreated gash hidden partially under her hair. "Let me just--" he pulled out some wound cleanser and a bit of gauze. To say Meri was surprised when Sebastian held her face gently to clean her wound, would be an understatement. His hands were very soft and warm with only slight callouses at his fingertips from work. Sebastian concentrate don her wound but when his eyes met her deep brown ones his work slowed and he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Her smile was more genuine this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>